Ranger's Birthday
by AmandaBabe
Summary: A little one shot for Ranger's birthday...Ranger is prepared to spend his birthday alone but what happens when Steph finds out the date? Read and review


Typical disclaimers, not mine and I am just playing

Ranger's Birthday

Steph's POV

I don't think Ranger had any idea that I knew that today was his birthday. I wouldn't have either if Tank hadn't let it slip the other day.

_We were just finishing a distraction job and I was exhausted. Ranger was in the wind so tonight it was Tank letting me into my apartment and checking under all my furniture for the Jersey Devil. The skip tonight had been an unfriendly one that had pushed me up against a brick wall. My head was still throbbing._

"_All clear Bomber," Tank said._

_I gave a weak smile, "Thanks Big Guy. I'm glad someone is here to take care of me when Ranger is gone," I teased._

_Tank went behind me and massaged my head, "Are you sure you won't consider going to the hospital?"_

"_No way Jose, I'm perfectly fine without a trip to the hospital. You heard Bobby, I'm fine."_

_Tank sighed, "Yeah I know, but we love you and want to make sure you are okay. Plus, Ranger would have our heads if something happened to you while he was away."_

"_I worry about him," I admitted. _

"_Ah, Bomber he'll be fine. He has been doing whatever he does for a long time. He knows what he is doing," Tank reassured me, making sure not to tell me what Ranger actually did._

"_I'm only kind of talking about that Tank…"I trailed off._

_Tank stopped massaging my temples and came around to face me, "What's up Bomber?"_

_I shook my head and then immediately regretted it. I wasn't going to vent on Tank, no matter how good of friends we had become lately. _

_Tank sensed my hesitance. "Its okay, you are like my sister, tell me and maybe I can help get rid of some of your worry."_

_I drew in a breath, "I just worry about Ranger even though I probably shouldn't," Man did it feel good to get this out, "He is always so alone. I mean, I'm alone but I have a hamster, I have friends, I talk to my parents everyday. It just seems that Ranger is so alone, and I hate to think of him that way you know?"_

_I made no sense to myself but Tank seemed to understand. "I think Ranger has gotten used to it. And if he is unhappy he has a way of hiding it, so we'll never know. The only time he ever seems to actually be unhappy is on his birthday, which reminds me is next week so I better…"_

"_WAIT!" I shouted holding up my hand, Tank knew Ranger's birthday?!_

_Tank looked guilty, "Forget I said it…"_

"_No way mister! You just gave away Ranger's birthday. Please tell me?" I put on my best begging face._

"_Fine, its next Wednesday, August 12. But don't you dare tell him I told you!"_

_I zipped my lips, "I heard nothing."_

"_Good, now go get some rest, Bomber."_

_I nodded and headed off towards my bedroom, my brain working overtime to think of things to do for Ranger's birthday…_

The elevator dinging as it led me onto the 7th floor brought me out of my memories. Tank was distracting Ranger and scrambling the cameras so he wouldn't know I was here. Sometimes it came in handy having Merry Men who knew everything.

When I got into the apartment I started making preparations. It would take me quite some time, but from what Tank said in a few minutes Ranger would be leaving the building and going to handle business all day. He wouldn't return to the apartment until later giving me plenty of time.

I quickly unloaded the groceries from the bags I had, and made my way into the living room. I set his present on the coffee table before returning the kitchen and starting my surprise.

Ranger's POV

It had been a very long day at work. I had started out the morning like normal working out and heading to the office at 7 am. I remember how Steph usually sleeps in till noon on her birthday. I sometimes told myself I could do that do if I wanted, let Ranger slip into Carlos for just one day. But I never let myself, it was my punishment to spend every birthday alone.

I hadn't spent a birthday with anyone I loved in a very long time. My parents and family still sent a card every year, but I never took them up on their offers to go out to dinner with them.

Julie, too, sent a card every year. I have all of them, in a binder in my apartment, I had looked at all of them this morning and left them on my bed. I still marvel at how they have changed throughout the years, from untidy childish handwriting to the young lady's that she had now.

Only a few of the men knew, and Steph never knew. If she knew she would make a big fus, and while I wanted her to, I never wanted to do anything big.

Years and years ago I came home from getting drunk at my birthday bash with all my army friends. I had done some pretty bad things that night, but that didn't make the memory bad. It was when I got home, Rachel took Julie and left me because she found out what I had been doing.

It was that night that I knew I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. I have not gone out on my birthday since, and I have rarely had alcohol.

I wearily opened my apartment door and stopped short. My apartment shouldn't smell like home, it should be the way I left it this morning.

Thinking my mom had not listened to me and snuck in to make me dinner I cautiously walked into the kitchen. Instead of my mother it was Stephanie.

She was dressed down but still looked gorgeous and she had a wrapped present in her hand. I had no idea how she found out that it was my birthday.

She gave me a half smile, "Hey, Ranger."

I cleared my throat, speechless, "What is all this?"

"Well, mister, I found out from a little birdie that it was your birthday. So I decided to celebrate for you," she gestured towards the stove, "Ella and I made Cuban. Chicken Ala Milanesa and Tres Les Cake for dessert. To remind you of home."

I felt tears fill my eyes at how she had tried so hard for me. Steph quickly wrapped me in a hug.

"Let's eat before it gets cold!"

The food Ella and Steph had lovingly prepared for me tasted like home. It made me long for those old days when I wasn't such a touch exterior.

The cake was just as good, with the words "Happy Birthday Carlos," written neatly on it. It made me happy to see my real name written there.

When we were done Steph led me to the couch where I gathered her in my arms, "Thank you so much Babe, it reminded me of home," my voice cracked at the last part.

"It's no problem Ranger," she whispered to me giving my jaw a quick peck.

She cleared her throat, "Why do you spend all your birthdays alone?"

I was silent for a few minutes. Did I want to tell her?

"Please tell me."

"When Julie wasn't even a year old I went out on my birthday to party with my buddies," I told her, "I got drunk and slept with three girls at the bar. Rachel's dad was there and saw me. He called her."

"Oh God, Ranger…"

"When I came home she left me. Said that I could spend the birthdays alone from now on. We had been trying to make it work, even though I didn't want it. I hadn't wanted Julie, and I hadn't wanted Rachel. In the kitchen after she walked out was a dinner, just like you just prepared, and gifts. She had tried, and I had never wanted what she offered," I had been such an ass. A lucky one at that, considering Rachel was now friendly with me.

"Ranger, you can't blame yourself. You were young and stupid, it doesn't mean you have to be alone forever," Steph assured me, "In my mind you have made up for it. Julie is in a loving home, and you I'm sure are always protecting her. You don't have to do what you do for her but you do it anyways."

I smiled at her, "It is hard to break your habits, Babe."

"I know, like me and sweets," She laughed, "Now, open your present. I think now is the perfect time to give it to you."

I took the present from the coffee table and opened it slowly. When I lifted the final piece of paper away there was a Wonder Woman key chain.

"Babe, I think you got your superheroes mixed up," I joked even as I was planning on putting it on the Porsche keys.

"Silly, it isn't' your actual present it represents your present," she said. I just looked at her confused.

"_I'm_ your present Carlos, me," she said cupping my face, "You never have to be alone again. I love you."

I grabbed her and kissed her silly. "I love you too, Babe so much."

She smiled at me, and after that birthday…I never felt alone again.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Crappy ending and such I know but I didn't' have much time today and definitely wanted to wish Ranger a happy birthday!!!!


End file.
